Since child hood
by NekoLove1
Summary: My first reader insert :3 PrussiaxReader
1. Chapter 1

~Reader is age 5~

"Hey! Where are you hiding (Name)?"

"What's wrong (Name)? Are you deaf or something?"

The kids were back, again, you were hiding behind a tree trembling in fear. 'Please God make them go away.'

Every day they did this chasing you home, calling you deaf. All you wanted to do was scream at them tell them you can hear them fine, but your mouth would not allow this and you hated it. You hated that even though you can talk fine at home, as soon as you stepped outside you were speechless. You wanted to cry, but you don't worried that you will give a way your position, but it was too late for that…

"Ha! Found you (Name)!" The child's form was blurry because of the unshed tears in your (E/c) eyes, so you could not tell who it was but you could easily tell it was a boy by the sound of his voice. When you saw the boy's form lunge towards you. You dodged him just in time. You felt your throat working as if you were screaming, but you could hear no noise coming from you.

Instead you heard the yelling of others, "Haha (Name)! We found you!" You didn't know what else to do, you just started running ignoring the exhaustion already bringing you down. You knew they would not hurt you physically, but they would call you names like: stupid, deaf girl, and other names that could only hurt a five year old. You didn't want that. You didn't want to be hurt like that.

You were so close to home, so close to your safe haven. Just in time for the dam, keeping your tears from being shed, break. 'Just one more block!' You ran harder ignoring everything, and letting your memory guide you back home. Sadly though memory couldn't help you from running into some one…


	2. Chapter 2

"Ow! Hey you! How dare you run into the awesomeness that is m-…. Hey are you okay?" You looked to the owner of the voice. Although your vision was still blurry you could make out the form of a boy about your age. You automatically shook your head no, looking over your shoulder in fear that they might have already caught up to you.

"What's the matter?"

You turned around to face the boy again as if just now remembering he was there. "T-the kids from my sch-school are chasing m-me." You spoke fast worried that your shyness, that has plagued you for a year, would some how break through the strong fear that they would come for you at any second.

You looked behind you again, you could hear their voices now. You closed your eyes waiting for them to find you. You were too tired to run any more.

When all of a sudden you felt yourself being lifted from the ground. You opened your eyes wide looking to see that the boy had lifted you bridal style, and was running with you into some bushes next to the sidewalk.

"Wh-what's going o-"

The boy covered your mouth with his hand, while he sat down in the bushes with you in his lap. "Sh frau you are going to give off our awesome hiding place."

That's when you heard them, they stopped right in front of the bushes.

"Deaf girl! Where are you?"

"(Name)! We just want to play!"

"Come on stupid! Come on out!"

Tears that had finally started to clear, welled up again. You buried your face in the boy's chest while he was stroking your (H/c) hair.

You were so confused a million questions going through your mind at once. 'Why do they always come after me?' 'Who is this boy?' 'Why was he helping me?' Out of all the questions going through your head one kept coming back. 'Why am I trusting him?' Since you were four years old you have had a problem with trusting people. You were always shy around people you didn't know, being silent in class no matter how much the teacher insisted you communicate with the others. There was a reason for your silence, you just didn't want to talk about it.

"Hey frau the un-awesome people are gone." He stood up and walked carefully out of the bushes, still carrying you.

At last you opened your eyes seeing that the boy was correct. You slowly got yourself out of his grasp, wiping the last traces of tears from your eyes. You finally got a good look at your hero, and you were a little surprised when you saw his appearance.

The boy had white silvery locks standing ever which way. His ruby colored eyes were filled with worry covering their usual brightness. His lips were turned down to form a frown which didn't seem to fit the boy at all. Though his look was sort of odd, you thought he looked sort of cute….

"Oi frau are you okay now?" The boy's voice broke you out of your thoughts. You looked at him again to see his head tilting a little to the side. His gaze still holding the same emotions.

You nodded your head holding his gaze.

A grin instantly brightened up the pale boy's face. His eyes lighting up till they were almost glowing. "Kesese that's awesome frau! My name is Gilbert Beilschmidt and I just moved into that house over there." You looked to where he was pointing, to see he was pointing at the house just a few houses down from yours. "So what's your name?"

"Oh! I'm (Na-name)." You looked down at the ground trying to avoid eye contact while you talked.

That's an awesome name (Name)." Gilbert ruffled your (h/c) (h/l) hair, giving you a cheeky grin. " Where do you live (Name)? The awesome me will take you home!"

You pointed to the house just three doors away from Gilbert's. "I-I live there."

"Really? Well I guess we are awesome neighbors now!" He held out his hand, waiting for you to take it. "Come on I will walk you home!"

You stared at his hand until you finally took the hand in your's. Although the walk to your house was short, Gilbert was able to tell you a lot about his vati, which you guessed was his dad, and his little brother. You found out his brother, who's name was apparently Ludwig, was just a year younger than him and that Ludwig was very similar to their vati. He also told you about himself, you found out he was the same age as you and that he moved around a lot until his vati decided to move here.

"So (Name) what school do you go to?" Both of you were at your door in your hand you held the doorknob.

"Oh, I-I go to (Sch-school name)"

"Hey! That's the school I'm going too starting tomorrow."

"See you th-there I guess.."

"Yeah bye (Name)!" Gilbert ran off your porch waving to you as he turned away.

"W-wait!"

\

He stopped and turned back around his face showing some confusion. "Yeah?"

"Um… Than-thank you for today…"

His face lite up again like the sun. "Kesese. No problem frau! That's the awesome me's job!" He turned back around and ran past the three houses to his own home.

'That kid is weird but…. He is awesome.' you turned back to the door and opened it not even knowing how much of an influence the boy would have on you….


	3. Chapter 3

~age 15~

You were walking home from school, as usual, wondering where Gilbert was. You two had been best friends since he moved into your neighborhood when you were five. Although back then he annoyed you to no end, but you, eventually, got used to his annoying behavior. In return he made the days of being bullied seem like a distant memory, he also helped you open up to others. It was safe to say the man was a big influence in your life, and your parents could never tell if that was such a great thing or not….

"*Sigh* Where is that idiot. He said we could walk home to-AH!" All of a sudden the ground beneath your feet disappeared as you were picked up by an unknown force and thrown over someone's shoulder. 'What the hell?'

"Kesese~ I thought I told you to wait for me frau!"

'Why am I not surprised….' "I did, but you and your 'awesome self' were taking to long. Now let me down!" You started to punch his back and kick blindly in the air hoping to get a hit and weaken his hold. 'Thank god I'm wearing pants today…'

This was becoming a daily occurrence ever since high school started and everyone started to think an albino with a huge ego was cool and a smart attractive, sometimes quiet, girl became cute and admirable at your school. Ever since then Gilbert is busy hanging with his newly found friends and trying to please some of his fan girls, those girls can be scary! You have also been busy with your new patch of friends. Granted you may not have as many as your best friend, but that was alright with you. Even though Gilbert has been busier than he used to be he still made the time for you and that made you happy that the Prussian still cared. When ever he was late to something the two of you had planned he would make up for it by putting you at the center of his attention which was an amazing feat knowing how your friend loved being at the center of attention.

"Kesese sorry frau but no can do! I will carry you all the way home to make up for me being late!"

"Ugh! If you really want to make up for it you would let me down and get me some pocky…"

"Deal (Name)!" He took you off of his shoulder and let you down onto your feet.

"When did you become so strong?"

"Kesese I have to be strong to help protect you frau." He ruffled your (h/c) hair giving you his signature grin that barley ever left his face.

You blushed but hid you face before he could see your face and tease you. In truth you had some feelings for your Prussian friend but you were not planning on telling him any time soon besides he was dating some one…. What was her name? Yaka- no it was Yekaterina yeah that's it…..

"Y-you don't need to protect me any more, no one bullies me anymore."

"*Sigh* I know (Name) but you can't be too careful! There are plenty of un-awesome people in the world that would take advantage on such a cute girl and I'd hate it if something happened to you!" He looked at you with a look of seriousness in his eyes that usually could only be found when he was solving a problem at school.

'Annnnnd I'm blushing again.' You looked away from his gaze. "F-fine lets just gets some pocky and go home. We have homework to do…"

"Ugh, but (Name)~ I don't want to do my homework"

"If we get done in time I can ask my mutti to make you, your favorite dinner before you leave." This bribe always seemed to work on the albino. For some reason he thought his vati's food was 'un-awesomely bland' so he would usually go to your house for dinner sometimes your parents would also invite his brother and vati as well.

Sure enough when you turned towards where Gilbert was, right by your side, you saw him not there anymore you looked forward to see him 20 feet ahead waving and yelling at you to go faster.

You had to laugh at this and as you started to chase after the albino you yelled out, "Since when were you this fast?"

He just laughed and ran faster towards the store.

You loved days like this, too bad it won't always be like this


	4. Chapter 4

"Hallo (Name)." You walked of your house to find Ludwig, Gilberts younger brother.

"Hey Luddy~"

Ludwig gave you a small glare at the nickname Gilbert had given him when he was younger, that still stuck with him when he was around you and Gilbert. 'Speaking of the loud Prussian….'

"Where's Gilbert?"

Ludwig sighed his face softening a little along with the action. "He had to go there early since one of his friends asked him to help study for the big test we have in math today."

Although the blonde German was supposed to be a grade below you his intelligence helped him skip a grade. Both you and Gilbert could have skipped a grade, but since Gil decided no too figuring it would make it easier on his vati if he and his brother were in the same grade. You didn't want to be separated from the other two so you decided against it as well, besides one more year of high school doesn't sound so bad. "Aw~ again? *sigh* If he expects me to forgive him he better get me pocky!"

"I swear (Name) you have been addicted to that stuff since Kiku gave you a piece a year ago…"

"I can't help that it is so good~!" The smile you had on your face was a lot like your friend Bella's as you thought of your favorite snack.

"Ja ja, so (Name) me and a group of friends are going to the movies tonight you want to come?"

"Hmm~ depends, who is coming?"

"Last time I checked it was: me, Feli, Kiku, Alfred, Arthur, Antonio, Lovino, Gilbert, and Yekaterina."

"W-what movie?" Although you were nervous because of the amount of people going, add to the fact that certain person was going…. But you ignored it, well at least tried to. After all you were friends, too some degree, with everyone that was going plus it was the movies you couldn't talk much in movies.

"Some horror movie Alfred suggested." You knew Ludwig noticed your stutter but he decided it would be better not to point it out.

"Fine but I am not sitting by him. You know how he gets during horror movies."

"Yeah I think Arthur is the only one able to handle the Dummkopf."

"Pfft agreed."

You two were at the front doors of the school by then you two waved as you went your separate ways. You could already see Feliciano running towards the big German. You giggled as the small Italian glomp hugged him barely making the other stagger. The glare the blonde had for the brunette's actions were quickly replaced with a more flustered look as his 'friend' gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Although they never made their relationship official neither would deny, when asked, that their relationship was much closer than that of regular friends. Especially Feliciano whom would almost yell his answer too the world, much to the other's annoyance, while the other would answer would be a swift motion of the head.

You had to admit you were a little jealous of the two. 'How can two people so different from each other love each other so much? I guess they weren't kidding when they said opposites attract….' you started to think about all the other couples that you were friends with and you noticed how they were all opposite from each other like: Antonio with Lovino, Mathias and Lukas, Berwald with Tino, and Alfred with Arthur. All of them were so different from the ones they loved it was amazing they were able to deal with each other.

As you thought more about this topic, while getting your stuff for your first few classes, you couldn't help but think about your opposite. How the two of you had stuck together all of these years because of the fact you were both outsiders in some way. How over the years you felt new feelings for the Prussian man and h- 'DAMMIT BRAIN! NO! I have been friend zoned and I have to accept that!' You slammed the locker door as if to add emphasis to your last thought, scaring a few people in the hallway in the process. 'I better get too class and forget this nonsense.' And with that you walked to your first period.


	5. Chapter 5

When you got to first bell you quickly went to your usual spot in your group with the bad touch trio, in between Antonio and Gilbert. Although you had good relations with all three males. You didn't want to sit by Francis. The man had his moments, where he would give helpful advice on things like love and he was smart, when he wanted to be, but those moments were easily forgotten when ever he tried to 'seduce' you. Which usually ended with Francis getting punched in the face by Gilbert, apparently he wasn't to happy about how forward the French man was being but you always figured it was brotherly instinct.

"Hola~ Mi amigo~" The brunette to the right of you sang as you got out your required books for the class.

"Hey Toni." You gave him a small smile that couldn't even complete with the small ray of sunshine that was the Spaniards grin. Hell you doubt anyone's smile could be as bright… 'I think Gilbert has a chance when it comes to who's smile is brighter…. Just his smirk could light up the whole city it's just so-' You slammed your head on the desk as to end that thought. 'God brain what is with you today?'

"Um… Are you okay mon ami?"

"Just peachy Francis." Covering your head with your arms as you spoke.

"Frau what's wrong? And don't tell me it's nothing, cause it has to be something if you aren't even looking at the awesomeness which is me."

You had to smile at the odd way Gilbert showed he was worried it was kind of cu- 'No it is not!' "*Sigh* I'm just tired Gil I was up all night playing (fav v/g)." This was partly true, but the war of emotions in your mind was far worse than being sleep deprived.

"Why am I not surprised~ So (Name) are you going to the movies tonight?" Toni looked at you with a quizzical expression.

"Of course I am going Toni."

"*Sigh* I wish I could come as well~ but sadly I have a date tonight and I would rather not disappoint!"

"Oh if she's dating you then I'm sure-"

"-She is used to disappointment." Gilbert finished your sentence ending it with his signature laugh.

You two always had a habit of finishing each others sentences since you were young, it was like you were on the same wave length. You were often teased how you two were like a couple, which often resulted in you hiding your face with your bangs so no one could see how red your face was getting, while Gilbert would just have a blank face. Though you swore sometimes you saw a tinge of pink on your friend's cheeks.

"Hey at least I'm more romantic than you (Name)~ I mean come on you're in high school and you have yet to date anybody~"

"*Gasp* Mi amigo is that true?"

"Why do you seem so surprised Toni?"

"Probably because some one so popular with the guys has yet to have a boyfriend and last time I checked you don't have a crush either (Name)~"

'Well he was partly right I don't have a boyfriend but the crush part-' "Maybe it's because most of my guy friends are gay Francis." Raising your eyebrows as you looked at him.

"Not all of them (Name)~ Gil is not gay unless of course his girlfriend is a cover up-" The French man's went to one of pain as he was kicked 'secretly' under the desks.

"Kesese Now, now don't tell the Mädchen such lies~"

"Yes~ yes Gilly I apologize greatly for the mistake~ So (Name) as I was saying not all of us are gay take me for example~ I'm bi which means I have had twice the experience~"

"Francis is there going to be a point for this weird conversation?"

Ignoring your statement the blonde continued. "So (Name) if you want a share in some of that experience then how about you and me go-" Poor Francis couldn't even finish his sentence before he got 2 hard kicks to the shin.

"I thought you said you didn't want to disappoint that date of yours." The look on Gilbert's face could easily be mistaken as one of jealousy, but you knew it was that big brother side of him that he had for you and Ludwig.

"Yes, yes I will kindly shut up now-"

"Francis what are you and your group talking about?" You all turned to look at the teacher's desk as she looked up from her book.

"Work"

"Social studies"

"The work sheets"

"Tomatoes"

As soon as those words left his lips he felt 3 feet kick him kick him under the desks.

"Ow!"

"Hmm well just make sure you stay on track…" The teacher looked at you for a few moments before looking back down at her book.

"Lets focus on our work now since I don't know how much more my shins can take…"

"Agreed"

""Fine""

You look over at Gilbert after your small 'in sync' moment. 'God we need to stop doing that…'

After that little incident the rest of your morning classes went by uneventful, and the next thing you knew the lunch bell rang signaling the end of 4th period. You quickly closed your text book before heading off to lunch, lunch box in tow.

You went to your usual table, quickly picking one of the last remaining seats. You didn't even look up at whom you were sitting by until you had your lunch set up. When you did you were a little surprised at who was sitting to the left of you…

"Gilbert? Why are you sitting over here?"

"Kesese what's wrong (Name)? You don't want my awesome company?"

"N-no of course not Gil! It's just that you're usually on the other side of the table…" As soon as you said that his ruby eyes quickly to his usual spot next to Yekaterina, whom was too busy talking to her little sister to even notice him. "Did something happen between you and Yekaterina Gil?"

"Nah she's just a little pissed off about God knows what, I mean seriously! Who could be mad at me?" Gilbert choose to ignore that look on your face when he said that, "Hopefully by tonight she will be back to normal and we can go to that awesome movies with you guys!"

He gave you his signature grin as if that would prove his statement. But the look in his eyes showed even he knew that what ever was happening wasn't going to be that easy to fix…

"Yeah Gil I'm sure everything will work out." You gave a small smile of reassurance knowing that stating his worse fears wouldn't help him at all. "So~ did you get me some pocky?"

"*Sigh* (Name) if you keep eating so much pocky you're gonna get fat"

"I don't care I want pocky!" You gave the Prussian a pout as he sighed again and took out a box of pocky.

"Don't say I didn't warn you." You quickly took the pocky out of his hand and gave him a huge grin.

"Danke bro~" As you gave him a quick peck on the forehead you heard him mumble a what ever.


End file.
